Nothing to Live For
by Ibanez
Summary: Goku's entire world is destroyed. How can he go on living without his friends and family?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. I never will.  
  
Author's note: This is my first fic that I've submitted to this site and I hope you like it. It takes place right after Goku teleports himself and Cell away from the Cell Games. Let's pretend he didn't make it to King Kai's and instead wound up on a little planet called Tarrik. He didn't have time to think about his destination and just randomly put himself and Cell here. I wanted to make Goku tougher, colder. The only way I could see him ditching his happy-go-lucky attitude is if he had...  
  
  
  
"Nothing to Live For"  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
The look in Cell's eyes was undeniably surprise. Goku thought he saw a glint of fear mixed in as well, but only for the instant it took Cell to explode. The blast sent the Super Saiyan flying, finally being stopped by a large boulder which, soon after, bursted into a million pieces. Goku slipped into unconsciousness with a content smile on his face; he had finally destroyed Cell!  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, it's dark in here, wherever I am. Ow, my head still hurts. I'm surprised I survived the explo... what the...?" Countless little green specks appeared in front of Goku, stopping him in mid-thought. Slowly, the pieces pulled themselves together, and formed the one thing Goku hated the most, Cell.   
  
"Hello, Goku, nice to see you again. That was a nice trick you did there, but it was not wise. I don't see why you value that weak little planet so much... You look shocked. Too stupid to realize that I have the genes of a Namek in my veins? I can regenerate from anything. I'd like to finish you off right now, but I have more important things to do. I'll see you soon." With that, Cell walked away into the darkness, leaving Goku dumbfounded.   
  
Suddenly, a small version of planet Earth flashed into view, no bigger than a basketball. Before Goku could process a thought as to why this happend, the little planet exploded. Goku could hear the screams of his family and friends, but even louder than those was the malicious laughing, undoubtedly Cell's voice.  
  
"NO!" Goku wailed, just as the blackness around him began to fall away.  
  
  
  
  
Goku slowly opened his eyes. Underneath his head he could feel the crumbled bits of rock. He saw the brilliant colors of a sunset above him. It must have just been a dream.  
  
"Hello, Goku." Came a voice from behind him. Goku's stomach sunk. His throat tightened up as he sat up and slowly turned around. He knew who it was before he saw him.  
  
"No! You CAN'T be here! Y-You blew up!" Goku stammered as he stumbled backwards.   
  
"I have the genes..." The green villain started.  
  
"Of a Namek, I know." Goku sighed. He was too tired to fight, and he wanted to just give up.  
  
"You can never defeat me Goku. I'm the strongest being in the universe. Now succumb to me like your weak wife did, just before I killed her. That's right, while you were sleeping I took a trip back to Earth in a shuttle I found. Beings on the planet are surprisingly advanced, capable of creating vessels that go incredible speeds. Anyways, back to the matter at hand. I killed your son, too. He put up much more of a fight, but eventually found he ws no match for me either. The dumbest friends of yours tried to fight me, while the rest just scampered off like cowards. They all died eventually. Soon after, I destroyed your entire planet. It was amazingly easy."  
  
"No! Cell, you monster! I'LL KILL YOU!" Goku knew that he couldn't, but with nothing left to live for he didn't care. He let his anger take over his thoughts, and from there, it took over his body. With an increasingly loud, primal roar, he exploded into flames. Cell was knocked back but the power-up but recovered. He was a little fearful at how angry Goku was, but would never, ever show it. Goku hovered into the air.  
  
"So, you think you can fight me? A weak little saiyan like you? You don't even deserve to fight me. I should just step on you like an ant." Mocked Cell. Goku just smiled maniacally. "Why are you smiling? You find your own demise humorous?" Really, Goku didn't know why he was smiling. He wasn't even controlling his own actions anymore. Maybe it was his saiyan instinct, or maybe he was just enraged to the point of no return, but all he wanted to do was kill this monster, at all costs. He didn't expect to fight. He knew this would be over soon. He extended his index finger and motioned for Cell to attack him. That was all Cell needed.  
  
Cell moved with lightning speed. He threw a kick at Goku's head, which Goku slapped aside. He tried a punch, Goku blocked. Goku blocked everything Cell had, and with each punch that missed its mark, the android got more frustrated. Cell drifted back to rethink his plan of attack. Goku floated back to the ground, and Cell followed.  
  
Both were staring each other in the eye when Goku started his attack. He crouched and pulled his arms back; both knew what was coming. Cell didn't know which to do, run forward to stop Goku before he could fire his attack, or run for cover. He chose the latter, but perhaps a little too late.  
  
"Kame... hame... HAAAAAAA!" With that Goku released his blast at his opponent. He knew it would hit its mark. He also knew the side effects.  
  
"NOOO!" Cell screamed as the blast overtook him. His cells disintigrated, with no hope of regenerating themselves. Unfortunately, the blast was a little too powerful. The resulting explosion was devastating to everything within miles, and Goku was within its radius. He didn't scream when he was hit, though it hurt like hell. He knew he would die, but he would die content.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Keep in mind this is only the prologue. I obviously need something to write the rest of the story about, so... GOKU DOESN't DIE! I know, I ruined the suspense. Sorry! :) The rate at which I write and post the rest of the story is to be decided by how many of you actually like what I have so far. I'm always open for criticism, so PLEASE give me TONS of reviews! Thanks!   
~Ibanez 


End file.
